


Sensory Overload

by Mothmaan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gavin Reed has adhd, M/M, Nines also has adhd? I guess??, RK900 is called Nines, and has a terrible crush, and you cant stop me, dont yell at me ive never posted on here before, gavin is gay, it didn't start that way but this certainly ended that way, me? projecting?? never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmaan/pseuds/Mothmaan
Summary: Towards the end of the day his medication began to wear off. Slowly it seemed like Hank’s keyboard clacking became louder and louder, Connors voice carried a little further to his desk, and every time someone walked by their footsteps were too heavy. Gavin read the same sentence on his computer four times before giving up knowing he was never going to absorb the words in front of him like this-The one where Gavin has ADHD and Nines' understands.





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven't written fanfic since I was in middle school so hopefully this isn't, hmm, terrible. I'm far too deep into dbh and had to satisfy my love for these two all while self projecting somehow.

Towards the end of the day his medication began to wear off. Slowly it seemed like Hank’s keyboard clacking became louder and louder, Connors voice carried a little further to his desk, and every time someone walked by their footsteps were too heavy. Gavin read the same sentence on his computer four times before giving up knowing he was never going to absorb the words in front of him like this. Tapping the empty coffee cup on his desk a few times before setting it down he abruptly stood. From across his desk, Nines gave him a sparing glance from over his computer screen but thankfully didn't question him. Gavin gave Nines a lot of shit, more so in the beginning of their partnership, but nearly a year later he at least knew when to not ask questions. Though Gavin predicted it was because he already knew the answer before having to ask. 

The detective stood out in the precinct parking lot before his skin started to itch too bad. Leaning against the wall one foot up and knee bouncing, Gavin fumbled in the chill to light a cigarette. There was background noise but it was a hell of a lot quieter than the bullpen, his head needed a break from working on the same fuckin case for so long. With a long inhale the smoke came out in a soft huff thinking of how Nines would reprimand him for the cigarette, going as far as criticizing his “cancer stick” yeah okay, listen at least he'd cut down to one every other day, which was quite significant compared to before. Not because Nines so eloquently put “Detective, I would like to continue this partnership as long as possible. I'd like to think you feel the same but your habits say otherwise.” or anything. No he just knew he wasn't some edgy teenager anymore and yeah maybe it did smell kinda fuckin gross. Nines was right in one regard though. The android was good at his job, and somewhere Gavin found his jabs becoming less biting, his nudges became friendly. Nines still had a hardass attitude, but sometimes he even got a smile out of the bastard. He wasn't nearly as animated as his brother, Connor, but watching him he wondered how he thought the android was so stoic before. He certainly showed his deviency just ...differently.

Flicking ash away onto the concrete, perfectly spaced steps made themselves present. Speak of the devil, his cigarette was too gone for this. Fitting black button up and all, Nines appeared with hands folded behind him.  
“Detective.” he greeted, taking place next to him. Gavin nodded.  
“What's up tincan?” he took one last drag of his cigarette before smudging it out against the wall and pocketing the bud. Because you know, police didn't fucking litter. He felt less bombarded with sensory anyway, that and he couldn't take the disapproving look Nines bore into him, like he just ate the androids first born child.  
“You left and I found maybe a break was due.” Nines looked ahead of him, but was most certainly scanning.  
“You? You can take breaks?” Gavin grinned. “Thought you were comin’ out here to tell me to get my ass back to work.”  
“no, in this state it'll take me longer to correct your typos than it would for me to just do the report myself.” a smile pulled at Nines’ mouth and after seemingly pleased by no danger being in the parking lot, he joined Gavin by also leaning on the wall, one ankle hooked over the other. Shithead, whatever, be cute.  
“So what are you out here for really?” Gavin finally asked, crossing his arms when there was no where else to put them and Nines’ shoulder was practically on his. Nines took a moment to consider his words.  
“Being the advanced model I am,” oh geez okay here we go “I have.. highly sensitive sensors. They're hard to tune out when they pick up on everything. In that way I know how the precinct can become overwhelming with input. I suppose I would benefit from a break from it as well.”

God be damned so the metal superman can feel spent, huh. But Gavin could tell this was more. It was a solidarity. The meaning behind Nines’ confession wasn't lost on him. It made sense really. Besides prescribed adderall being in his file and all. Nines never commented on Gavin's natural disaster of a desk because he knew if he asked, Gavin would tell him the exact place of where the file he was looking for was. Nines silently snuck a coffee on his desk when he could tell the reports words weren't getting through to the detective, suggested they go get lunch when Gavin became enthralled with a case for hours sitting in a position that would hurt his joints once he finally stood. Nines couldn't stand idle long, processors programmed too efficient to think about nothing so he easily kept up with Gavins borderline rambles. If Fowler gave particularly long instructions and Gavin was sure to zone out, Nines was sure to briefly summarize their mission as they left the office, saying it to himself as much as he was Gavin. Nines was telling the detective he wasn’t just aware, but empathized.

“Yeah then..why don't you just follow me on breaks more often.” the smile and eager nod he received at that made his face burn, Gavin had to look away attributing the redness to the sting of the cold and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you! for reading!! and please leave a comment I yearn for that sweet sweet validation.


End file.
